


A Deserved Punishment

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got into a fight; Professor Malfoy delivers Harry's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deserved Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: perceived-chan (both characters are the same age, but in the scene one is a teacher and one is a student), teacher-student relationship, use of a switch, taking-advantage-of-authority-position
> 
> Written for the 2014 Bring Back The Porn Challenge on IJ. Head on over and check out the other porn.

"Well, Mr. Potter, in trouble already on the first day of school," Professor Malfoy sneered as he paced in front on Harry's desk.

Harry kept his eyes on the desk, knowing that looking up would make him angrier. "It wasn't my fault, sir. The other boys--"

"Are being punished as well," Professor Malfoy interrupted quietly. Harry swallowed hard; he knew what that tone meant. Professor Malfoy stopped pacing and braced himself on the desk, leaning forward. "I asked your head for permission to take you in hand myself."

 _In hand myself_ The words echoed in Harry's mind and he could clearly imagine Professor Malfoy doing just that, his hand roughened by potions work on Harry's penis. Harry would be begging, pleading for relief, and Professor Malfoy's lip would curl in displeasure and that would--

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, I am a professor," Malfoy said, disgust dripping from his words. He straightened his back. "As if I would ever do something like _that_ to a student."

Harry looked up sharply. "But, sir. I thought you had to be looking in one's eye to read someone's mind."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and the way his eyes locked on Harry's told him everything. Harry groaned and swore under his breath. Stupid, falling for that trick.

"Such a tame imagination." Malfoy picked up a switch laying on his desk. "I have something else in mind."

Any breath Harry had was lost as he choked on it. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and rolled up the sleeves of his robes. Harry shook his head, but stood and walked around the desk to bend over. Malfoy snorted. "Please, Mr. Potter. Trousers and pants."

"You can't!" Harry insisted hotly, turning to face Malfoy.

Both of Malfoy's eyebrows went up. "I can't? When I asked for permission to discipline you, I was told that I can do as I see fit. Now, your trousers and pants. Off. I want to see your arse upturned and waiting for the beating you deserve."

Face hot, Harry did so and bent again over the desk. Malfoy pushed on Harry's neck until his forehead was touching the smooth surface and his arse was sticking up as his back curved to accommodate the awkward bend. Malfoy hummed thoughtfully and caressed Harry's arse.

"You sick fuck," Harry growled. "I'll file a complaint. You'll be unemployed faster than you can blink."

Malfoy chuckled. "Me? Unemployed? For inappropriately touching a student?" His hand slid down to cup Harry's cock which, despite the looming punishment, was hard and leaking. Harry gasped and jumped, bumping into Malfoy. "I rather think this would muddle the waters a bit, wouldn't it?"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else; he might say something that he shouldn't. 

Malfoy shifted and Harry moaned when Malfoy sucked on Harry's earlobe. "If you behave for me, Harry, if you take your punishment like a good boy, I'll reward you." Harry's mind whited out, knowing exactly how he wanted to be rewarded. Malfoy breathed out, a tickling sensation on his wet skin. "That's it. Just ten strikes and we'll consider your punishment delivered. After that...well, who knows.

"Are you ready, Harry? Tell me. Use your words, correctly this time. Tell me that you know you were bad and you deserve these ten strikes. Beg me to deliver them and make you see the error of your ways."

Harry could do nothing but beg. "Please, sir. I deserve to be hit ten times for...for..."

"'Participating in an altercation. I should have alerted a teacher instead,'" Malfoy recited for Harry.

Harry groaned. "P-participating in an altercation. I should have alerted a teacher."

"Very good. Brace yourself. Take these like the man you should be."

Harry only just tensed his muscles for it when the first hit landed. He yelled and the pain radiated out, hot and fierce. The second came before his mind settled and then the third and Harry lost himself in the white-red-hot-sizzling sensation of it, the birch rod and the shaking of his muscles. 

And just as suddenly as it began, it was over. He was sobbing and swearing that he would do better next time, just to make it never happen again.

"Hush, you did so well for me," Malfoy crooned, lifting Harry's head and back. "So very well. You took each of the hits exactly as we both needed you to do. Hush, it's over now."

Harry sniffled and burrowed back into Malfoy's shoulder. "Thank you, sir."

Malfoy kissed the top of his head. "You deserve a reward now. Yes?" Harry moaned in reply and Malfoy hummed thoughtful. "To your knees. This will be good for us both."

Harry blinked, but slid to his knees, the stone floor cold and hard. He looked up, but Malfoy unbuttoned his trousers and then unzipped them. Harry sucked in a breath and his mouth dropped open. Surely Malfoy didn't mean for him to...but what objection did Harry have exactly? It wasn't as though he hadn't imagined this before, hadn't wondered if Malfoy would enjoy it? Harry looked up beneath his eyelashes and Malfoy cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry licked his lips and, hands shaking, pulled Malfoy's trousers and pants down just enough for Malfoy's hard cock to slip out. A bead of moisture dangled from the head and Harry's tongue reached out for it. Malfoy yanked on Harry's hair and jerked his hips forward. Harry opened his mouth without thinking about it and nearly choked when Malfoy thrust his cock inside.

It was bigger than Harry had expected and hot and heavy and tasted odd, but Harry just ended up doing what he thought would feel nice. He paid attention to Malfoy, repeating whatever got a moan or twitch. 

"That's it," Malfoy said softly. "So fucking good at this." He looked down. "I want you to touch yourself. You're not allowed to come until I have, but I want you to ready yourself. Do it, Harry."

Harry, who had yet to pull his pants back up, only had to wrap a hand around his cock and he groaned at the pleasure. Malfoy swore above him and started moving his hips, fucking Harry's mouth. Harry found his own pace seconds later, breathing in when Malfoy pulled out and only barely touching himself so he wouldn't come so soon.

"Close," Malfoy whispered. "Can you feel it? And when I come, you're going to swallow it."

Harry's eyes opened wide. Could he? Malfoy breathed out, not quite a sigh, but something more reverent almost. "You can, Harry, and you will."

Malfoy thrust again and then Harry's mouth was flooded with semen and he tried, he really did, but it spilled over. Malfoy clucked his tongue and kneeled down. "We'll have to work on that, won't we?"

Harry moaned. "Sir?"

Malfoy smirked. "If you're amiable. Now, hurry up, Harry. We don't have all day, you know." He began licking away the semen that had escaped Harry's mouth and Harry reached out with his tongue, helping and tangling with Malfoy's. Just before he came, their tongues locked and pulled and they kissed.

Harry gasped into Malfoy's mouth and he slumped forward as he spilled over them both.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry again. "Well. That was..."

"Good?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mm, very," Draco moaned. "That was...a good idea."

Harry smirked and kissed Draco again. "Best clean up, yeah? Students are supposed to be arriving in a few hours."

Draco sighed, but stood, helping Harry up. Harry winced as he pulled his pants and trousers up. "Go easy next time. I'm hardly going to be able to sit through dinner now."

"I wasn't the one who asked for a punishment today," Draco argued.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't let these last few uninterrupted hours go, could I? Soon we'll have classes to teach and office hours and maybe some tutoring to do and I'll have to check in with the Gryffindors."

"Well, when you put it like that."

Harry pulled his husband close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Draco nuzzled his neck. "Any time, love. Any time."


End file.
